


Christmas Night

by The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams/pseuds/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione has just returned from their honeymoon. Ginny and Harry who has been wed for quite a bit already, tries to get them to finally, have sex.</p><p>**<br/>(prime example of my old writing ugh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Location: In Ginny's Room  
Characters: Ginny, Hermione

Date and Time: 1st December, 10:56pm

 

"So... Harry's at me and Ron's place and I'm at yours, right? And Everyone knows this?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, Hermione," Ginny said patiently for about the fiftieth time that night.

Hermione sighed, "Alright, I was just checking."

"Cool. Anything good on?"

"Uh, there's 'His House, My Plans' on Channel one-oh-five," Hermione said.

"Bor-ing," Ginny said, and shifted to a more comfortable position on her king-sized bed.

"Thought so," Hermione muttered. "So, do you have anything to recommend?"

"I did get a new DVD. I didn't watch it yet, but Luna said it was pretty good," Ginny said, sliding off her bed and inserting a disk into the DVD player.

"Alright. Since Luna says so," Hermione said. Luna had become a very reliable source for good, porny videos.

They paused the DVD and Ginny got out two boxes from her bedside drawer.

"Here, I got the Busted4519 for you. You know, one of those dildo's that George makes?" Ginny said, and opened the box to reveal a dildo that was skin-colored, and sort of rough-ish, so that it would not hurt going in but would hit all of my sensitive spots. It was around four to five inches thick, and around twelve inches long. There was a knob to control the speed of the vibrations. There was also a button that Ginny told me to save till later.

"Right so, now for our clothes to go," Ginny said. They removed their dresses and underwear. Ginny was attractively curvy and had perky and huge breasts which bounced whenever she took a step. She was skinny, and her muscles were well-toned from Quidditch. A flaming, wild, unshaven forest of hair covered her womanhood beautifully. Her bright hair was loose over her shoulders in a sexy way.

Hermione was also curvy. She had very bouncy breasts, and wore a bigger cup size than Ginny. She was slim and had a beautiful curvy figure she had lacked in her childhood. Her womanhood was protected by a mop of curly brown hair, and her untamed, wild hair was now flowing behind her back in an attractive way.

"Right then, shall we get started?" Ginny said, and they got into the king-sized bed and covered themselves with the warm blanket. Hermione waved her wand at the WizTV and it flickered to life. The movie was starting.

The first scene was already very, very porny. A hot-looking guy and a really pretty girl were in bed together and were not under the covers. And they were naked.

The guy started to kiss the girl, slowly and sensationally moving his hand along her curves. His other hand started to tease her nipples. Hermione and Ginny inserted their dildo's and immediately felt the things fill them up.

As the guy slipped his tongue into the girl's plump, rosy lips, he started pinching and rubbing her breasts, taking care to focus on both. His left hand was slowly but steady tracing a bath closer and closer towards the folds of skin. Hermione and Ginny set the vibrations to low and started to whimper.

As the couple started to kiss in earnest, the guy slipped his hand between the girl's legs and slowly moved it towards, but not quite into, the folds of skin. His other hand was pinching and rubbing and the girl was making weird noises in her throat. Hermione and Ginny set the vibrations to medium and started to moan in earnest.

"Oh, oh oh oh, OH!" Ginny cried, and Hermione gripped the sheets.

"Oh, Bill," the girl whispered into the guy's ears. The guy, newly identified as Bill, slipped his hand between the folds of skin. It started to pump in and out ever so slowly. the girl was whimpering, and she pulled away from the kiss. The guy's other hand moved away and he started to lick her body. Hermione and Ginny groaned at seeing this and decided to set the dildo to high. As their moans filled the rooms, Bills started to suck at the girl's nipples and his whole hand was pumping in and out. The girl finally gave in and began to groan.

Suddenly, she flipped her body around, and Bill pulled his fingers out, and licked them dry. The girl then started to suck on Bill's thick, long penis.

"Oh, Clara!" He cried, then decided to eat her out too. After all, it was only fair. He moved her bum towards his face and she sat on him. He started licking her, making lots of noise. The girl, now identified as Clara, moaned a bit but still continued to suck. Ginny and Hermione left the dildo's at high and started to watch the video properly.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Clara! I think i'm going to... Come!" Bill cried and Clara suddenly pulled away.

"You can't come before I do. I want you to come with me," Clara said to a disappointed Bill. Bill placed his thumb between the folds of skin and began to rub circles around a spot. She started to moan and clutched the sheets, opening her legs wide. Bill started kissing down her body. Hermione and Ginny turned the knobs all the way and started the pump them in and out.

"Oh, i think I'm going to c-come!" Hermione shouted.

"Me-Me too," Ginny groaned.

Bill poised himself at Clara's entrance, still rubbing circles. Then he pushed in. Clara moaned. Bill groaned. Bill fell on the bed, and Clara was below. She clutched at Bill's messy hair as he started to pump in and out. 

"BILL!" Clara screamed. "Oh, oh, oh!"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, looks of extreme pleasure on their faces. The pressure was building up and it was going to explode any moment. They pressed the buttons on the soaking wet dildo's.

A hole opened up from the base of both bildo's and a long rubber thing came out. Ever so slowly, it began to rub circles around the girls' clitoris, going faster and faster and never slowing down.

Bill came, moaning, and so did Clara. shouting. 

Ginny and Hermione were going to come too, very soon.

Ginny came first, shouting and shaking the whole bed.

Next came Hermione, screaming and trembling.

After that, they removed the dildo's from their holes. They were so wet, they were practically dripping onto the bedsheets.

They placed the dildos in the boxes, and fell asleep soon after that, sweating and tired, but blissfully happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was an okay first chapter.  
> I promise you that the long-awaited Romione scene will come. For now, just read on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a looooooooong conversation between Harry and Ron.

Chapter Two  
Location: On Ron's couch  
Characters: Harry, Ron

Date and Time: 1st December, 11:42pm

 

"Hermione's 'round at my place, huh?" Harry said, helping himself to another slice of pizza.

"Yep. Uh-huh." Ron replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Bet they're stroking their beautiful butts in front of the TV," Harry said and Ron chortled.

"I bet. I caught George giving Ginny free samples of those vibrating stick thingies that day at the shop," Ron said, pouring some alcohol into his mouth. "Ahhh. This is some great firewhiskey."

"Yeah, it was pretty expensive, but it's worth it, I guess. So how was your honeymoon?"

"Pretty good. Although Hermione insisted on staying at the beach for the whole day, and the romantic dinners didn't taste too good," Ron said, biting off a huge chunk of pizza.

"I mean, how were your nights? Interesting? Relaxed? Fast?"

"Oh, i would say they were pretty relaxed, yeah. I slept almost immediately and Hermione insisted on reading her books. It was a nice and quiet arrangement."

"Ron! You didn't have any sex during your honeymoon?"

"No, why would we have sex? We did kiss quite a bit, though."

"Ginny and I had sex every night of our one-week honeymoon," Harry recalled, a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh, yuck. I better say something to her, then."

"No way, Ron. You're already over twenty. You're twenty-three already. Don't tell me you still think love-making is gross!"

"No, I just don't think it necessary. I mean, what's the point of sticking your ass into some hole if you don't even want kids?"

"You don't want kids?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"But sex isn't about kids! It's about your love for your partner and pleasure and stuff. And there are charms if you don't want any kids."

"Sure it is. It's just that we're not ready yet."

"No, I have the feeling it's just you who's not ready, Ron. I think Hermione won't mind making love if you make the first move."

"But i have no idea what to do! What if I mess up? What if I hurt Hermione instead of pleasuring her?" Ron cried desperately.

"You have me for that. Now, listen carefully to me. These are ultra-important tips," Harry said, turning around so that he faced Ron, just as the clock struck twelve.


End file.
